Hirunaka no Ryuusei ( Lemon ) - Hasta que se duerman las manos
by sweetx
Summary: ( Shishio x Suzume ) - Ya te tengo Chunchun - Suspiró en mi odio mientras yo palidecía, parecía que me iba a derretir en cualquier momento. Exploté a llorar mientras saboreaba el sabor a café mezclado con tabaco de su lengua. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yamamori Mika.


**Comentario de la autora:**

Me da mucha vergüenza lo que acabo de escribir y eso que no he puesto nada del otro mundo. Si veo que puedo continuar con la segunda parte sin morir en el intento lo haré. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero vuestros comentarios que me animan mucho.

Mi twitter si queréis hablar de algo o sugerirme cualquier cosa es sweeetx1.

PD: Si habéis llegado hasta aquí que sepáis que también tengo una historia larga de Shishio y Suzume, Where We Belong - Donde pertenecemos s/11940712/1/Where-we-belong-Donde-pertenecemos

¡Nos vemos!

Y era un cara a cara con un examen de historia. Había llegado la época de exámenes y no me había estado yendo demasiado bien, estuve bastante confundida durante semanas con lo relativo a mis sentimientos.

Sabía de sobras que esta era mi última oportunidad para redimirme ante mi tío, el cual llevaba semanas bastante molesto por mis bajas calificaciones. Aun así, no había estudiado y me había dejado llevar por Nekota y su consejo de que copiara.

De mi bolsillo saqué una nota arrugada la cual no había querido abrir hasta ese momento, era un todo o nada. Nada más la saqué me arrepentí instantáneamente y la volví a cerrar en mi mano.

-Yosano, ¿Qué tienes en tu mano derecha? – La voz suave de Shishio-sensei y su olor a café delataron que estaba detrás.

Mi corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa y mi respiración se aceleró. Intenté contestar al profesor pero al abrir un poco la boca la noté totalmente seca y una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por mi frente. No sabía cómo lidiar con el nudo en el estómago que se había generado. Desde el primer momento supe que era mala idea hacer caso a Yuyuka.

Me levanté avergonzada mirando al suelo porque no me atrevía a sostenerle la mirada y dejé la nota encima de la mesa.

-Es una chuleta*, estaba copiando profesor.

-Bien, coge tus cosas y retírate del examen. Cuando acaben las actividades extra escolares de baloncesto irás a la sala de profesores. - Cogió el trozo de papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Nunca en la vida había visto esos ojos tan serios, estaba totalmente decepcionado conmigo.

Me detuve delante de la sala de profesores mientras contemplaba a la única persona que había dentro. La figura de Shishio-sensei a través del pequeño cristal, no tenía ni idea de que podía suceder a continuación. Le había fallado, él me había dado una oportunidad para salvar el semestre y yo la había desperdiciado con creces.

Abrió la puerta y nuestros ojos se encontraron después de mucho tiempo evitándonos, muchos sentimientos se encontraron en mi interior pero el que más parecía tomar el control era la culpabilidad.

-Lo siento.

Dio un tirón fuerte de mi brazo y me situó dentro de la sala de profesores. Apoyó su mano sobre la puerta cerrándola de repente y yo me quedé pegada a la entrada. No podía describir sus orbes verdes, parecían mostrar que estaba entre enfadado y disgustado, pero también parecía algo incómodo con la cercanía.

Al pensar en lo próximos que estábamos, mis mejillas se sonrojaron, tenía la intención de desviar mis ojos sin embargo le sostuve el reto no escrito, no iba a esconderme esta vez. Vi su media sonrisa y después todo fue muy rápido. Sus pupilas se agrandaron y noté su respiración en mi oreja rozándome, de repente se abalanzó sobre mis labios. Empecé a notar el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Este es tu castigo Suzume – Se separó un poco de mi y se quedó observándome sin perder detalle.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y la boca se quedó seca, estaba muy perdida con las sensaciones que se revolvían en mi estómago. Un pequeño cosquilleo empezaba a aflorar en mi garganta sin saber bien que decir.

Sus brazos me rodearon hacía él, solo se escuchaban nuestros corazones y las respiraciones en la sala de profesores. Parecía que todo el mundo se hubiese detenido con su cuerpo sobre el mío. Volví a notar sus labios sobre mi oreja.

-Ya te tengo Chunchun – Suspiró en mi odio mientras yo palidecía, parecía que me iba a derretir en cualquier momento.

Exploté a llorar mientras saboreaba el sabor a café mezclado con tabaco de su lengua.

Noté como sus labios volvieron a sellar mis labios, desesperados como si bebiese agua en un desierto. Esta vez empezó a mover su lengua investigando en ella, buceando dentro de mi y clavándose lentamente a tinta en mi corazón. Nunca antes me habían besado así, ansiosas ambas se lanzaban aferrándose y bailando bañadas en saliva.

Después empezó a aspirar mi aroma del cuello mientras lamía lentamente, el pecado empezaba a nublar mi mente y a dejarme llevar a un nuevo mundo de sensaciones. Apreté mis labios mordiéndolos nerviosa. Antes de que me diese cuenta el lazo de mi camisa cayó a mis pies, mi cuello se quedó a merced de sus juegos húmedos.

Me cogió en sus brazos y me sentó encima de la mesa de la sala de profesores, quedando nuestras caras a la misma altura, hizo víctima al lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes. En el aire un eco de mis jadeos. Se separó un poco de mí y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

\- ¿Estás bien Suzume? - Acariciaba mi cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con el primer botón de mi uniforme.

-¿Y si viene alguien? - Pregunté algo nerviosa mientras con mi mano le quitaba el dominio del pasador de mi blusa.

-No vendrá nadie – Me devolvió su sonrisa infantil y con su mano ahora libre se echó el cabello hacía atrás – Creo que me he emocionado un poco y te he puesto nerviosa, pero estoy muy feliz de finalmente estar contigo.

Antes de que se retirase totalmente alcancé a estirar mi mano y cogerlo, lo atraje hacía mi de nuevo con una mirada lujuriosa.

Él se volvió a acercar con una sonrisa de total felicidad en el rostro, nuestros labios se volvieron a unir mientras sus manos volvían a posarse en mi cintura. Notaba que me desintegraba con cada caricia que depositaba en mi cuerpo.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo con delicadez y sutileza, desde los dedos de la mano iba subiendo por los brazos y hombros hasta detenerse en mi pecho. Al llegar a la zona prohibida empecé a suspirar y a notar una nueva sensación desconocida hasta el momento, estaba totalmente a la merced de la excitación.

Con sus piernas separó mis muslos y rozó mi zona sensible con su pierna que situó en medio de ambos.

\- Suzume – Me miró muy serio e inquieto – Te amo Suzume.

Aquella sonrisa sonaba como la última vez que la dijo en la enfermería, su sonrisa infantil hizo que las lágrimas de mis ojos estallasen.

\- Sensei… - Antes de dejar que siguiese hablando atrapé sus labios con los míos, diciéndonos de esta manera todo lo que no podíamos expresar con palabras.

Al desabrocharme la camisa volvió a mirarme esperando alguna confirmación, asentí tímidamente mientras pasaba mis manos por su espalda, noté como temblaba bajo mi tacto. Hasta ese momento solo había tenido en cuenta que yo podía estar nerviosa, sin embargo, Shishio sensei parecía igual o incluso más nervioso que yo…

 **Continuará..**


End file.
